one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuragi vs. Captain America
Katsuragi vs Captain America 2.jpg|SentryNeo (Version 1) Katsuragi vs Captain America.jpg|SentryNeo (Version 2) Katsuragi of Senran Kagura (nominated by Bloodstarz22) takes on Captain America of Marvel Comics (nominated by SleepingSushiDragon) It is the Semi-Final of the Destroyer Tournament! Introduction Katsuragi was still looking around finding a way to get up to the floating island when he stumbled into a man in red, white and blue. Katsuragi: Excuse me sir, can you help me? Captain America was about to answer her, but something was causing him to be an awkward situation. Katsuragi took note of this and thought it was him looking at her boobs. Katsuragi: Hey eyes up here. Despite this request, Captain America was still in that awkward silence. Treating this as ignorance, Katsuragi started to get angry. Katsuragi: You creep. With a step back she tried to punch Captain America, but he snapped out of the awkwardness and caught her fist in the palm of his hand. Captain America: Not your smartest idea. He then pushed Katsuragi backwards to ward her off. Katsuragi: Time to teach you a lesson, you creep! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Retrospective Kyoto ~ Japanese Beautiful Barrage) 60 Katsuragi charged at the superhero as the two began a battle of attacks. Captain America and Katsuragi exchanged blows until Captain America bashed her in the groin. This bought some time for the avenger to throw an upperpunch Katsuragi, forcing her into the air. 51 Captain America continues the offensive and jumped towards her. While the Avenger was close enough to the ninja, Captain America shot out towards her. While Katsuragi was able to recover, she then shield bashed high enough to land on the floating island. Captain America slammed Katsuragi back and forth followed by him kicking the ninja into the air. The Avenger jumped up to it and punched her down into the ground. 42 Katsuragi charged up several blue energy blasts and shot it at the rocky area, leaving Captain America to dodge each of the energy blasts with shrapnel all around him. Katsuragi then grabbed him and threw him into the air as he charged right after the averager. Captain America was attacked by Katsuragi as she slashed him multiple times in a matter of seconds. She then kicks him out of the sky and into the hard rocks below. 34 Katsuragi then teleported to where Captain America was and then sent a upper kick towards the Avenger. Katsuragi then started to fall towards the ground as the ninja then appeared on the ground and punched her upwards. Finally there then appeared to be three Katsuragi as they attacked on cue making the Captain America slam to the ground. Katsuragi: Sleep tight! 24 Captain America got up and jumped up. He tried to knee Katsuragi. This did nothing as he hit one of the three after image. Before Captain America could even react, he was met by a lightning quick blast by Katsuragi. This sent the Avenger through stones and crashing into the ground. Captain America grunted as Katsuragi shot a projectile at the avenger hitting him. 13 Captain America got up and dusted himself off as he stood ready for Katsuragi Katsuragi: Now time for the finishing touch! Captain America: I will not allow that to happen! The two charge each other and deliver a furious punches at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Katsuragi begins to circle around Captain America punching several times at him. With a spin into the air, Captain America attempts to bash Katsuragi to finish her off, but to his surprise, each attack is countered. 5 Captain America tried one last thing. With a burst of energy, the Avenger tried to uppercut bash Katsuragi hard enough to create after images. This only made things worse as the ninja would use the adamantium shield as a spring board. 1 She then preformed a flip as her foot turned a blue like aura. With a flick, her foot hit the jaw slamming Captain America to the sky. K.O. When Captain America hit the ground, Katsuragi checked on him. Katsuragi: Hope you learned your lesson. Katsuragi then turned around and saw a pair of doors. Katsuragi: Time to teach this person a lesson. Katsuragi then opened the doors and walked right in. Results This melee’s winner is Katsuragi!!! (Cues Simple, Fair Fight!) Winning Combatant: Katsuragi: 16 Captain America: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 14 Death: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Katsuragi's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music